


Mastermind

by redscudery



Series: Redscudery's Rare Pair Bazaar [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Greg Lestrade, Flash Fic, How is that not a tag, Janine is very smart but also an opportunist, Multi, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, malfunctioning ones, sexy bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: Janine and Sally have a running bet--and Sherlock spoils Janine's plans.Good thing Janine always has backup plans.





	Mastermind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwhowearsglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowearsglasses/gifts).



> I found this in my drafts as I was setting up for Come at Once, so I just used this to kick myself off. Hope you like it!

Greg Lestrade is balls-deep in the most beautiful man he’s ever seen, and he’s not quite sure how he got there. 

The most beautiful man he’s ever seen (Corporal Will Lyons, thank you very much) has a delightfully thick cock in his arse and his tongue buried between the thighs of the sexiest woman he’s ever been this close to. He’s feeling a little vague about how he got there, too. 

Janine Hawkins is watching one very handsome man fuck another very handsome man while the second very handsome man is doing excellent work bringing her off with his mouth. 

Thankfully, she knows exactly how they all got here. It’s because quiz night at the pub was a fucking disaster.

It’s Sherlock’s fault, of course. Janine’s sure that John has warned him about taking his experiments into public, but even John Watson, with all his medical experience of people sticking things up their arses, could not have predicted that Sherlock would try and increase the staying power of the battery in his bullet vibe. 

Janine giggles to herself--which makes Will slide one finger up inside her, which is nice, and she wriggles until he hits her G-spot. Lestrade watches her with a gratifying appreciation. Delightful man. She really must, she thinks, thank Sherlock later, although she hadn’t felt much like thanking him when he had sprung to his feet in the middle of Round 2 and fled to the loos, smelling of smoke and farts and yelling “John” like a panicked goat. 

There was no using in finishing the quiz after that, certainly. The only team that could hold it together was the team from the local post office, and even they cracked after John frogmarched Sherlock, burned trousers and all, through the pub and out. The quizmaster knew when to call it quits; she shut it down and rescheduled for the following week. 

There went Janine’s plans for getting into Sally Donovan’s knickers--they have a multi-tier bet, with each other as the prize, and Janine is two wins away from triumph. 

It had been the work of a moment to scoop these two up, establish a mutual interest (the look Lyons had given Lestrade would have melted aluminium), and bundle them into a taxi. And now she’s here. 

“Gentlemen,” she says, picking up her phone, “Are you amenable to a Snapchat?” They nod.

There are many ways to get what she wants, she thinks, choosing “inspectorS” and pressing “send.” 


End file.
